Last Chance
by sia Morgan
Summary: Going on adventure is meant to be fun. but after one to many figths between Tori and Jade, things can turn from fun to deadly. Bade Tandre Cabbie Tryder


**Hey. Okay this is my first victorious fic. I will let you know that I love all the characters but jade is my favourite. **

**Jade; Will u get on with the this stuff. Im getting bored. **

**Me; Okay so I don't own victorious. ;)**

* * *

"Hey Sinjin, I need the props set up for tomorrow. Do it now!" Jade directed to the curly haired moss head kid across the table.

"Anything for you, Jade." Sinjin replied dreamily before walking towards hollywood arts school for talented students.

"Okay so when shall we all like meet up and all before we go on adventure?" Tori asked.

"Oh yay I love adventures, unless its with my brother, he once took me to an adventure and tied me to a tree and let me there for a long time." Cat stated. "Whatty?" she questioned after receiving quizzical looks.

"Er Cat skicowitz will be there he will make sure you don't get tied to a tree." Andre relied.

"Soo where we meeting guys. My house is empty if..."

"Robbie we arnt going to your house is for losers" Rex butted in.

"Ha I have to agree with Rex on that one" jade chuckled darkly as Beck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine we will meet at my house." …..

"Okay Vega we at your house. When are we going" Jade moaned.

"We have to wait for Sikowitz to come. Then we can go." Tori replied which gained an eye roll from the pale girl.

"We can go as I Sikowitz has arrived ready for...

"Sikowitz we don't care!" Jade shouted.

"Im Ready lets go for some fun" Trina shouted causing groans from everyone and "NO-ONE LIKES YOU!" from a certain black haired beauty.

"So are we" Sinjin and Burf simultaneously commented as they gave eyebrow wriggles to Jade who in-return gave deathly glares.

After a hell of a lot of fighting and sikowitz scream then Cat shouting boo they made there way to the cars and drove to one of the trails near Hollywood arts.

"I need to Pee" Came Cats voice from the back seat of becks truck.

"You really have a bladder like a squirrel." Jade replied nevertheless stopped letting the red head shot out of the car and behind a tree.

After a few minutes chatter they finally came to a trail point. Which when the rest of the group joined them they followed.

"Okay well we can sit here and enjoy for a while." sikowitz said as the teens started to wonder.

The gang walked a little but still in sight of their favourite teacher. Cat ran across some snow covered ice and started to ran around in circles with Robbie who was Rex free since he left him with Sikowitz. Andrea had been messing around with Tori then pushed her but slipped on the ice and crashed into Jade who landed on her back.

"Will You watch where your going Vega!" Jade seethed out of frustration.

"Hey I was only playing with Andrea when we got a bit carried away!" Tori tried to explain.

Jade shoved Tori back to Andre, "Now you can continue playing with Andrea" then her eyes widened when she noticed her necklace wasnt there, "Now ill look for my necklace."

Tori POV

Tori frustrated was fed up of being out-casted by Jade, she knew why and would of felt the same if it was the other way round, considering she never gets anything anymore as I am always the lead, but she had gotten fed up of Jade messing with her. So when she saw the necklace just lying there with a B and another item on which definitely wasn't from beck as it was a girls ring but it must mean a lot to Jade considering it was on the same necklace, She wanted to teach her a lesson. By this point Cat had come to help Jade look for her necklace. See she always has people like Cat help Jade the mean girl, but no-one helps me, Tori, the nice girl. So she was going to get her own back.

"Hey Jade is this what your looking for?" Tori smirked enjoying the look of relief cross the goths face. She noticed how everyone smiled with Beck and Cat also showing relief about it being found. See again everyone is happy as long as Jade is happy!

"Thanks Vega, now give me it back." Jade replied who seemed to be aggitated and anxious to get her oh so precious necklace back.

_Not this time! _Thought Tori _No miss nice girl this time after all ive done for her she has treated me like crap. See how she likes this when its her on the other hand!_ She knew that she had a bad feeling about this but thoughtit would be the hell she would have to deal with afterwards so she would make damn sure she would get a kick out of this for once since she always had a kick out of everyone else's pain or misery. "Okay, Jade you can have it back if you can fetch!" Tori said as she throw it across the ice and snow a bit further than she meant but she didnt care. Risk taker for once. "See how u like it this time, Jade. Im fed up of you being mean to me all the time now for once ill do the same to you." she shot to Jade in victory.

"You fucking Bitch, Vega!" Jade screamed. Then made her way across the ice and snow to get to her necklace.

Tori watched as Jade bent down and picked up her necklace and safely secure it around her neck then pick something else up. Tori recognised it and her smile dropped as she realised it was her bracelet that she had brought when she was 8.

"Look what I found _Vega!_" Jade said and threw it between Tori and Andre but due to her slipping a bit on the ice it landed in-front of them which was a good few 15 -20 steps in-front of them. Andre told Tori he would get it and made a slow pace to get to it.

"Hey I thought the ice queen could of threw better then that, even Tori threw 4x further than you did." Rex said from Robbies hand who quickly cover Rexs mouth when Jade sent an icy glare to him. _When did he go and come back thought_ Tori.

"I hate it when it is icy thanks a lot Jade!" Andre complained when he got to the bracelet.

"That was mean to each other Jadey and Tori" Cat pouted.

"I agree with Cat." Robbie said causing Cat to smile.

"Your both 16 act it girls." Sikowitz who had been watching the scene unflold, stated.

"Jade there was no need to throw that." Beck stated sternly, "Same to you Tori that was completely uncalled for as well."

"I know I'm sorry Beck but she shoved me into Andre and I explained it to Jade that it was an accident and I was just so fed up of her attitude to me that I lost it okay?" Tori said honestly. She felt really bad now. Trina was watching carefully she knew that and so was sinjin and Burf. The turning to Jade "I'm sorry Jade I shouldnt of done that, I knew it was mean and horrible." what shocked her though was Jades reaction.

"It's al-right Tori. But don't do it again, ever, Or ill kill you slowely and painfully!" Jade stated towards Tori.

_Wow that necklace must mean a lot to Jade since she took my apology!_ Thought Tori. Everyone's attention was drown to Andre when he slipped on the ice and landed hard on him back after picking up the bracelet.

"I wish you two would stop fighting for once" Andre said in frustration.

"Are you al-right Andre?" Tori said at the same time as Jade apologised to Andre for throwing the bracelet.

"Hey look there's water under here" Cat said after playing with the snow and noticing the ice and water underneath. Everyone looked at Cat in confusion until Andre swore as he fell again until there was a loud audible crack followed by some more.

"Andre move away from the area your at before standing up and Jade get to the nearest embankment!" Sikowitz shouted in panic.

"But there little snow hills"Cat said confussed.

"No Cat that's the side of the lake that both Jade and Andre are standing on. I should of noticed straight away." Sikowitz stated.

Everyones eyes widened at the realisation. "Jade get to the side now!" Beck in a panicked voice.

Then as Andre moved slightly there was numerous cracking sounds and everyone started to panic.

"Andre are you al-right!" Jade shouted.

Tori dreaded this load of noises. She could see the panic in both Andres and Jades eyes showing clear as day, and that was saying something for the queen of hiding emotions which was Jade it was like a horror film. She could hear cat whimper at every noise and the occasional Jadey and Andre squeaks protruding from her pure innocent mouth.

(3rd person)

Then all a sudden the last noise would forever haunt the gang for the rest of the lives as the crack sounded so mighty and loud. Everyone looked to Andre as he was frozen still on the ice but then came the scream that sounded so foreign from the girl caused everyone there to look to Jade as she fell through the ice and under the deathly chilled water underneath. Tori screamed at the sight along with Trina. Sinjin and Burth grabbed a hold of each other, Robbie grabbed Cat as she screamed and screeched as she balled her eyes out. Beck, Andre and Sikowitz shouted Jade in a panicked and desperate voice. It all happened at the same time that it was like you could of videoed it and separated each persons reaction to make their own scene. Andre cleared the snow away from where he was sitting and noticed the bracelet, he quickly threw the bracelet to Tori so it wouldn't get lost. Turning back to the spot je was clearing he looked down to the water underneath the ice and tried his best to see something. The he just started hitting the ice.

"JADE! I CAN SEE JADE!" Andre shouted. Everyone could see the gang was breaking down. Cat was a heap of mess on the floor with Robbie clinging to her like a life line, Trina was visibly shaking and whimpering. Andre was desperately trying to break through the ice. Beck was terrified and shaking while holding his silk smooth hair by its roots ready to tear them out. Tori had a hold on Sikowitz like her life depended on it with a terrified look across her face. Sinjin and Burf had collapsed along time ago even after regaining consciousness several times.

"I CANT SEE HER ANYMORE!" Andre said horror stricken.

Andre and Beck connected eyes and moved to one another. Tacking of their coats they used them along the ice to help them over across the ice as they lay on their bellys as they made there way to the gaping hole where Jade fell through.

"Trina Call 911 immediately, Beck and Andre get Jade out from underthere. She has been in way to long already. Were losing her, if we don't get her out in the next few minutes then she will die!" Sikowitz stated matter of fact.

In those seconds everyones world came crashing down then and there as it hit to close to home that one of their friends, class mates, someone even the same age as them could never walk, talk, act or sing with them ever again just because of some stupid fight over a shove.

Andre and beck finally got to the gaping hole and proceeding to holding their breathe and putting there head underwater as they looked under the ice "Oh my Golly its cold" Andre stated through chattery teeth. "We cant see anything" panicked Beck. Out of nowhere Daniel Ryder came and was about to go on the ice.

"Hey your not helping to push others in the water get away." Tori screamed. She didn't want her frienermy to die and Ryder would just help to that. She wasn't thinking rationally she knew that.

"Im not here to cause a problem Tori, okay im here to help save someone who isnt even as old me. If we don't reach her now she is as good as dead. I heard her scream as I was following you lot and lost you but then I followed the sound of the screams which I will tell you is that she has been under-there for more that 5 minutes at least. Any longer and the greater the risk she wont make it. I lost my little sister to drowning Im not having someone else lose their life because of it. You may not like me but me and Jade have been friends for years, we just didnt show it at school. She shouted at me after the crap I put you through Vega, she wouldnt speak to me once during the whole week and after that song she once again told me to grow some balls and man up to what I had done and realise that I was am idiot. She may say she hates you but she classes you as her friend. She is younger than my sister if she was still alive now. She told me to wake up to the fact that if the person im truly in love with was ever going to accept me then id have to stop the idiot stuff. I'm sorry that I was not kind to you. But I love Trina and it took me all this time to notice that and that was with Jades help but now I might not have my friend to help me any-more!" Ryder shouted then continued to join Andre and Beck in the middle to get jade from underneath the ice. Beck slid underneath the ice and went to look for jade "Its so cold!" beck shivered out then went under. After coming back up twice he went under the third time and looked further away from the hole, Then Andre and Ryder shared a distressed look, Cat who like Tori and Trina was crying the loudest asked the question which everyone was thinking, "What's wrong Andre and Ryder?" the answer would cause horror to form in everyone's heart mind and soul. "The jackets that connected us to Beck, we pulled on them cause it was tugging and we got them but becks not at the end of them!" Andre squeaked out over his horrified look. "What does that mean?" Tori asked scarred. "It means that they'll have to find there own way back. Jade has already been in too long and beck wont find his way back as quickly. There is nothing we can do but hope for the best."...

Jade's POV

"AAAWWWRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed as the ice gave-way underneath me plunging me into the Arctic cold water which knocked the precious air from my lungs. I tried to find my sense of direction but couldn't and was so cold. I would be crying as my lungs and eyes burned for different reasons. I hit the bottom and since I knew which way was up I swam upwards but I hit the ice, I started to panic as I didnt know which way to go to find the hole I had fell through. I so desperately needed oxygen but then I saw Andre hitting the ice and could hear his distorted voice I tried hitting it back but it was to no avail. I could no longer hold my breath so I moved to find a way out but I was slowly losing the battle against my body as I so desperately wanted to breath. I knew that if I did then id breath in the water and die. I was only 16. I didn't want to die. Not yet I had so much to live for. Beck I loved him so much. To tell Ryder to ask Trina out already to Watch Tori and Andre finally realise they liked each-other and get together already and see the happy faces of both of them. To see Cat and Robbie enjoy the thing they had, and continue to be besties with Cat. To go see my mothers Grave and say what I achieved everyday and tell her my ambitions and dreams. Tell her the funny stories that I shared with Cat and Beck. To ask or understand why my Dad never loved me like he loved everyone else. Or one day and say Dad I made a career out of my dreams. But I guess failures die young because the world cant have them in the world. That's what my Dad would always say every-time her would hear about my dreams or when his new wife was hear with every harsh word she said and her two sons who would beat me senseless when they felt like it. Maybe I was to meet up with my mom. But I had always wanted to live for ages before I got to see her again, not die at 16. but that's the point I'm not 16 yet... I'm 15, I would of turned 16in two days. I guess the only good thing out of this was I got my necklace back. All this just over some stupid shove. I hope everyone's happy. I love Cat to carry on and move on and same with beck. I don't want them to lose their life because I cant be with them. I want them all to carry on living, but I don't want to be forgotten. If I had of known that it was a lake beck and cat would of known that I would never stand anywhere near it. I'm so stupid. Once again dad you where right, I'm stupid. I knew that I could not see anything any-more as the water was to dark and cold against my eye's and then I lost the battle. I breathed in, then coughed only to breathe in again. Both inhales containing water. I closed my eyes. Darkness enveloped me and I could feel anything any-more.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my school. I was wet but I didn't know why any-more. I was like every-time I closed my eyes I could remember glimpses but I the more prominent question was why is the school empty and why was I wet. I started to walk along the halls screaming for anyone, but as I got to the black box theatre I saw a figure with long brown, black hair and pale skin. _"hello?" _I said but received no answer,_ "Where am I? Can you hear me?" _I asked again scarred._ "Jade, oh Jade. What happened my dear. You had such a long life a head of you." _the lady said. I recognised that voice but how did she now my name_. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" _I asked. I had a sense of foreboding creep up over me. Then she turned around and I gasped. _"Mom!" _I shouted as a ran to her and hugged her. I cried and cried as I sobbed my eyes out, but something wasn't right about this. "_Come her my darling you need to rest and open your eyes." _What? Open my eyes what did she mean? My eyes where open, I don't remember mom being blind! I was getting tired so I closed my eyes for a but she kept repeating open your eyes constantly and begging me to keep opening them. It felt so weird and strange then I opened my eyes and looked at my mom abd around the place. I was so cold and shivering. Probably because I was wet but why was I wet. It was creepy. Why was I in a school with no-one in, cold wet shivering and then it hit me. My mom was died when I was younger, she couldn't possible still be here and alive, I remember so vividly that day like it was yesterday. We had been on the way to see Nana and Granddad. We had just past a green traffic light and then a car crashed into us. The driver was high and I was hurt badly but my mom had a huge gash across her forehead. The blood was dripping onto the roof of the car. Unbuckling myself I smashed onto the roof of the car and heard a thud next to me that showed my mom had done the same. We managed to get out of the car but she was losing her energy to fast. Turned out that she had been bleeding internally and around her brain. She knew what was happening she told me this as she was a doctor. She died in my arms when I was only 9. So I knew she was dead. But why am I talking to her now? "Mom?" she looked to me and smiled. "Your dead. How can I talk to you?" then her smile saddened. "You shouldn't be her Jade. Yes I am dead. But please open your eyes, Jade for beck and cat, just open them eyes. Tori, Andre and Robbie don't want you to die, not yet." she replied. Then it hit me. I was dead, that was why I was so scared the events passed through my eyes. The necklace, bracelet, Tori, Andre, Ice Lake, then my scream. I fell through, "I Fell through the ice. Argh I died they couldn't get to me and I couldn't get to them. I couldn't get to the surface." I half cried, half screamed. Again I felt the pain and the Arctic cold as my body started to shiver uncontrollably, I felt numb yet in so much pain at the same time. I looked up but my mom smiled and gave me on last hug smiled, told me she loved me and left. She walked further and further away from me. I tried to shout for her to come back but nothing came out, only she kept repeating to me to open my eyes, then her voice started to change from Beck, to Tori, to Cat, to Andre, Robbie, to Ryder?, back to Beck, to Trina, Sikowitz, then back to Tori, then Andre, Cat and Beck. Then it all merged into one. The light shone in my face all a sudden. Was this it. I was going to die now. Never to see my friends again! "_**OPEN YOUR EYES JADE!"**_ was the only thing that kept being repeated.

Becks POV

I jumped into the water and man it was ice cold. When I went in the cold water the air I has sucked in before was violently shoved out of my lungs. Making a quick resurface to get my breathing under control I went back under to search for my girlfriend. If the water did that to me, Jade had no chance at all. She would have been drowning from the start. I was so scarred to lose her. Yep I repeat me Beck Oliver who is scarred of nothing and no-one was scarred, no horrified when Jade screamed as she went through that ice, never to resurface again by her self! I was dying inside every second longer that she was underneath this icy watery death trap! I looked around several times but nothing. I had to resurface and came back up quickly gulping a huge amount or air, oxygen or whatever I just inhaled, I went back under and looked further and deeper. Gosh this lake was deep which intern terrified me even more. What if Jade had gone straight to the bottom!?. I didn't know what to do. I knew every second counted if I wanted Jade to live. But I desperately need oxygen in my lungs, then something caught my eye. I went to take a closer look and there she was Jade, but she was lifeless. My heart shattered to tiny pieces then and there, if I wasn't underwater then I would be crying. Without a second thought I grabbed her and made my way to the entrance I came in but I could see, was this what Jade felt? Was she scarred? I tried not thinking of that as I worked to try and find my way out. Then I got the the ice and looked around. I started to panic as I was dying to breathe in and I was close to losing the battle. I realised that this was what Jade had to face. It was torture. Then I saw Andre's head pop under the water for a few seconds and I instantly knew where to go. Swimming as fast as I could I reached the surface just in time as just as my head reached the surface I took a big intake of air by reflex. Jade was so cold, ghostly white and lifeless that it could give him a heart attack. He knew that it wasn't Tories fault, that she would of never knew that this snow was covering an iced over, very deep lake. He knew that Jade died, then so would everyone else would. Yet he knew that she wouldn't think like that, and would blame herself for it until she followed Jade. He also knew that Cat and himself would follow jade as they couldn't live without her. She was special in everyone's heart, especially his and Cats. I noticed that Ryder was pulling me out of the water.

Everyone's POV

As soon as Beck resurfaced with Jade in his arms everyone let out a breathe they knew they where holding but then realisation hit them at how lifeless Jade was. Beck was panicking everyone knew it heck everyone was panicking. Andre and Ryder Helped pull out Jade followed by Beck.

"Move her towards us, as quickly and carefully as possible!" Sikowitz instructed.

"how long will the ambulance take?" Trina asked.

"They are navigating through the roads as soon as possible. It will take them some time" Sikowitz said painfully. He never thought something like this would happen, never lose a marvellous student like this or at all. He himself could see how dangerously lifeless pale body of Jade looked and it burned his insides up. He looked to Beck and could only imagine the pain he was going through, then to see the devastated look in Cats eye that would forever haunt him. Looking to Tori and Andre and everyone else's faces he could see broken but hopeful souls. He had never seen so much sadness and knew that if Jade didn't survive this, that the life everyone knew would change as they knew it, forever haunted by some stupid argument, friendships destroyed, family torn, the people themselves would be no more. He knew Cat and Beck well enough that if Jade died they would attempt and continue to try to rejoin with her on the other side purely for the shared love and friendship they held. He knew people found it surprising that Jade and Cat where best friends but he didnt. They protected each other from everyone else and the world they had to face personally and around them. Again everyone was surprised when they started to date but once again he knew that they kept each other grounded and understood each other that no one could except cat. He looked to Tori, she would never get over the whole guilt of all the this. She would blame her self constantly until she had had enough and gave up on life to join her or destroyed her body until there was nothing left of her. Trina and Ryder would vow to make people put sings around lakes so something couldnt happened again but would also end up in a deep depression either way. Andre and Robbie would be devistated that someone they where close to would die then slowly lose them selves, Robbie turning to Rex considerably and Andre turning to his music if not just giving up all together. Everyone would lose something. And him, well he'd lose faith in him self. Forever plagued about the times he choose Tori over Jade just out of spite sometimes but mostly the fact he had never told the young extraordinary talented singer, song, play writer she was. Her stories even dark most of the time never ceased to amaze him and inspire him to why he continued to do this job. He heard shouting there snapped out of his mind to help.

"Oh my gosh" Tori whispered, after seeing Jades lifeless and pale body. She wouldn't forgive her self if Jade died. It would be all her fault. If only she had of listened to he gut before throwing Jade's necklace. None of this would of happened. She couldn't live, breathe, act or sing ever again knowing that all this was preventable. She knew that Cat would forever hate her and follow Jade. She never understood their friendship that they shared but knew that it was strong, stronger than she could imagine. Beck would either follow Jade or just stay with cat and more than likely disappear. Robbie would turn more to Rex and Andre would cease to even associate with anyone that was hear right now. She didn't know Ryder much but she knew Trina, which would try to make this big news so it could be prevented. She could imagine Sikowitz having an early retirement or something like that. She heard shouting therefore snapped herself out of her mind to help, reminding herself to think about this all later, as she did so.

Cat saw how Jade looked whimpering out a quiet yet painful "Jadey" she knew even if Jade survived life wouldn't be the same for her, Beck and Jade. The dreams would always haunt her. But if Jadey died then she couldn't live without her even with Robbie it wouldn't be enough and also knew that Beck would feel just like her. Only Herself, Beck and Jade truly understood there friendship was so strong. They looked out for each-other and Jade and Beck new that while she acted in her own world she was very clever and intelligent beyond what people thought. She knew that some people thought she was stupid or had forgotten that she was intelligent due to the world she liked to live in, but Jadey and Beck knew. She knew that she'd hate and feel bad for Tori all at the same time. But also knew that Tori would follow Jade out of pure grief. A shout brought Cat out of her own mind and went to see what she could do to help.

Trina and Robbie all knew that if Jade died that they would never see the group like this again. They knew that the whole group would slowely die within themselves and with Cat, Beck and most likely Tori would end their misery for different reasons and it hurt them so much that they had to hope and pray hoping who ever was up there would listen and grant them one wish.

"Jade" Andre and Ryder whispered as they saw and felt how lifeless and cold Jade was. They knew that Cat and Beck would never get over this and most likely follow if Jade died. Tori would either be harmful against herself or destroy herself. They like everyone else knew that if today Jade died, it would be the last time the group would ever meet again.

Andre and Ryder helped pull Jade along to the safety on the snow covered embankment. She wasnt moving, breathing or anything. "HEY HOW LONG WILL THEY BE!" Andre shouted. While everyone joined them around Jade. Cat grabbed one of Jades cold and motionless hands to hug as SikoWitz held Tori to stop her from running to Jade. Beck started CPR as he pressed on Jades chest and every few time would hold her nose and shove air into her water filled lungs. He kept repeating the process while everyone held their breathes.

"Come on Jade wake up." Andre pleaded.

"Jadey open your eyes please?" creid Cat.

"She has been under too long, come on Jade please im so sorry I didnt mean for this to happen!" Tori sobbed.

"Jade I love you please wake up baby, please... come on wake up jade open them icy blue eyes please" Beck pleaded every time he wasnt breathing into her mouth.

"Come on Jade you're a West, West's don't give up so easily. Show us that your the ice queen for a reason!" Ryder shouted, hopeing she would hear.

"Open your eyes Jade." everyone kept repeating constantly. After serveral minutes they where slowely losing hope but Beck, Cat, Andre and Tori where staying strong. Ryder sent several prayers up, hoping that shomthing would happen.

Then all a sudden and relief of everyone Jade coughed causing Cat to squeak, Tori to freeze and Beck to keep frantically call Jades name while doing chest compressions. After several coughs and large amounts or water being coughed out of Jades lungs they shouted louder with more hope.

"She squeezed my hand" screamed Cat with joy.

"Jade can you hear me?, if you can you need to open your eyes." Sikowitz encoraged.

"Jade baby open your eyes please baby you can do it." Beck pleaded.

Jade then opened her eyes and looked towards beck and clung to him while she cried. No-one cared that Jade the ice queen was crying, she was alive and breathing when only seconds ago she was the opposite. Everyone was crying either relief or happiness. Jade had died but came back. "I thought I was d-dead!" Jade sobbed between breathes.

"I thought you where to, I thought I had lost you. It terrified me, Jade knowing that I couldn't live without you." Beck cried.

"I saw my mother," Jade sad after she had calmed down. "and I found out that Beck can be scarred since he felt it today." Jade laughed out causing everyone to laugh as there Jade was back and 100% right after the whole thing with Sikowitz trying to scare Beck to help with his acting.

"Yep she got you there Beck no you can use that fear for acting." Sikowitz said after noticing that Jade was trying to change the subject. He was relived that she was okay, but knew that any longer would or been fatal.

"Jade im so sorry, I never thought this would..." "Tori you couldn't of seen this coming. If I knew this was a lake I wouldn't of been standing on it. Now stop blubbering Vega you look like a fish." Jade interrupted Tori. Then proceeded to give Tori a 'Tori squeeze'. Then gave Andre a hug followed by Ryder, Trina, Robbie and Sikowitz. Lastly turning back to Cat. She knew many people would think that to leave her best friend to last to hug would be horrendous but hugging everyone apart from Andre and Tori had was a quick one. But Cat was different. She opened her arms to Cat who came crashing into her arms and stayed that way with Beck wrapped around his best friend and girlfriend. Andre and Tori had hugged them with there arms around beck, jade and Cat. Then everyone hugged everyone. They looked like one big massive hug with Jade and Cat in the middle whispering quietly to each other so that only beck could hear. Once the ambulance came they took Jade who was fine and no effects from the lengthy time under the water but was still insisted to go to the hospital so agreed after a glare from beck and cat. Cat, Beck and Jade rode to the hospital, while the others followed behind. They found out that Jade was healthy but was just had to do a nighter or sleep over named by the one and only Cat at the hospital just to keep a check on her.

The next day Jade was relesed and everyone went on with life. They knew that they would have nightmares but they would get over them. The good news was that Ryder and Trina had openly become out about dating. Cat and Robbie decided to let the gang know that they had been going out now after Robbie asked cat out after the Lake incident and Tori and Andre had stopped walking on egg shells around each other, and started dating. Sikowitz become a better teacher and became more focused even with his odd affection to coconut milk. And well Jade and Beck became closer than ever as with Tori and Jades friendship. They didn't fight as much anymore if any and Cat and Jade had grown even closer. Robbie had gotten rid of Rex except when doing talent shows no and then for pure entertainment. And well Sinjin and Burth after waking up all alone rode bikes back to school 3 hours late from school closed. However everyone was happy and getting better with time.

2 weeks later

The gang got on stage and strutted their stuff while singing their own version of Hey Brother by Avicii.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. _

Everyone cheered as the gang hugged one another happily before sing I love it by Icona pop and Charlie XCX with everyone smiling happily and full of life.

"I Love you forever and always" Beck and Jade said to eachother before once again before joining the gang.

**Hope everyone likes it and please leave a review. Thank you. x**


End file.
